Sisters Meant to be
by LeadroftheEmoPenguins
Summary: Summary is inside. I adopted this from Marie1000. Give it a chance please. Rated T for now rating may change later. And one more thing this story is not a femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back. I have adopted this story from Marie1000.**

**Disclaimer for entire story cause I'm lazy: I don't own Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I do not own the plot of this story that belongs to Marie1000**

**However I do own the ideas and words for the chapters after chapter 1. So here is the prologue and chapter 1.**

_**Summary**_

Bella Hela's life is perfect until things go wrong. It all starts when her sister and best friend Rosalie doesn't come home from a date with her fiancé Royce **(AN: I know she is supposed to be visiting a friend but go along people) **That's when things start to go downhill. A year later Bella is turned into a vampire. She moves to Forks in 2009 and meets a certain vamire. Eventually ExB

_**Prologue **_

I lost everything, my sister, my home, my family and friends. To others it might seem I lost myself.

My name is Bella Hale and I lost everything since THAT DAY.

_**Chapter 1**_

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

"_Rosie? Where are you?" I called, "this is NOT funny anymore!'_

"_here I am silly Bella." My sister called from here room._

_I still couldn't find her I wondered where she hid and I didn't check yet. __The closet__, check, bed check, curtain check. How…I turned around and sure enough she was hiding in plain sight. Behind the door under a pile of laundry in her purple laundry hamper. _

"_Gotcha!" I said as I went over to __the laundry__ basket when something pulled me from behind. _

"_No, I got you"_

_Rose and I laughed. After we both calmed down she said the words that send a cool chill down my spine_

"_I gotta get ready. I have a date with Royce tonight." _

_I didn't know what creped me about that guy. He seemed just fake to me. Not seemed really but he WAS fake._

"_Do you have to go? I feel like I will lose you if you go.' Which was true. I felt like she wasn't going to come back if she went out tonight. Like I had the feeling when I hugged auntie Gladys last year. She died that same day. _

"_You won't loose me silly. I promise I will always be there for you" She had truth in her eyes and there was no doubt in her face but I still didn't believe it. _

"_here I have something for you" Rosie said and reached under her pillows._

"_She's beautiful" And she was. The doll she held was almost an exact replica of my sis. The blond hair fell the exact way Rosalie's did. The blue eyes felt the same as I looked into them. Even the doll looked beautiful beyond compare. _

"_I had her made especially for you. She will keep your secrets save when I moved in with Royce." She said with a smile, "but now I gotta get ready."_

_My frown was back._

_I really didn't like Royce. _

_Every time he looked at my Rose his eyes weren't full of love adoration and truth but with possessiveness. _

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time I saw my sister. A year after that evening Royce died mysteriously.

Another year later I was kidnapped by some freak with red eyes. Turns out he was a vampire. He changed me and wanted me to be his mate but I didn't love so I ran away. That was the last time I saw him.

I move every few years. Today I was leaving behind my old home in new York to move to some small town in Washington. I forgot the name of it though. I think it was named after some utensil.

In 2 days I would be starting high school . . . again. I hated to repeat high school over and over again but I had to stay inconspicuous and a 17 year old living alone is really suspicious enough.

A few years I spent in Italy with the Volturi. I tried to get them to go vegetarian like me but they just wouldn't budge. I left Italy because I hated to hear the screams of innocent humans. I stayed good friends with Aro and a few og the guards though and I checked in every now and then.

After the Volturi I went to travel the world. First I went to the places where there are a lot of landmarks like Paris, Pisa, and China. I even went to Hawaii. After I was done with the places every one knew about I started to go everywhere else and I found some beautiful valleys, meadows, lakes that no one else knows about.

My talent is a sponge/ I observe new talents when I touch "gifted" vampires.

Aro tried to get me to join the guard but I like to be free and not limited to the Volturi.

At the moment I have about 300-400 talents, give or take a few.

I loved my new apartment. It was small but perfect for me. It had a small unneeded kitchen, and a comfy living room complete with every gaming system that is worth having and of course a lot of games. From the living room a small hallway led to the rest of the apartment. The first door on the right was a guest bathroom which I do not intend on using since I will not have any guests over. Opposite of the bathroom was a small room I put all of my memories in. The last door led to my bedroom. It was kind of a mauve color and had purple bed sheets. Of my bedroom went two doors. One into my huge walk-in closet full of designer clothes and the other led to my en suite. \

The memory room was an exact replica of Rose's room, even the handmade pillows and her make-up. After I was changed I went back and got some things. I took every photograph, photo album and picture frame in the house. My parents wondered where all the pictures went. I also took rose's favorite dress, her diary and her wedding dress. But my most prized possession was the dolly she gave on that evening. It was in a glass box in the center of the room. It even had lights shining on it.

Right now I was in the kitchen hanging up the calendar. I dropped it when I saw the date.

TODAY! Today rose disappeared.

TODAY! Today I was changed.

Rose has been dead 80 years now. That means I am 95 years old. I really miss my sister.

I was shaking with sobs when I realized Rose disappeared today. I really wish my sister would have been there for me.

Still shaking and dry sobbing I made my way to the bed and sobbed. When the sobs subsided it was pouring rain out. Ooops, I have to keep my emotions in check or else I might flood forks.

I looked at the watch and saw that it was already 7 am. I got out of my bed and went towards the closet getting ready for my first day of school. Again.

Rosalie POV

Today was one of those days I could think freely because Edward had gone hunting alone. The rest couldn't read minds like Edward so I could think freely about Bella. None of the Cullens know about Bella. I knew I had to tell them sometime but I was planning on keeping my secret a little longer.

Today I disappeared. Today was the day the son of a bitch Royce raped me and left me in the cold to die. I killed him a year later.

A few years ago I went back and found out that Bella had died exactly 2 years after me, well she had a grave and all but in the police reports I read it said she disappeared and was declared dead after 2 years of searching all over the world.

When I thought about that I started to sob. I can't believe I wasn't there to protect my baby sister. Everybody looked at me funny and Emmett came over to try and calm me down. I also felt waves of calm trying to get me to stop crying but I couldn't, not after thinking of Bella.

"Are you okay Rose?" Emmett was always so kind to me.

"yeah, I was just thinking about my past and that today I was turned" Not completely true but not a lie either.

"Oh" was all he could say. They all knew my story and how I felt about it. What they didn't know was that I had a sister.

"But I'm fine, don't worry"

Jasper looked at me and was about to tell that I was lying but just then jasper's other half and my 'sister' Alice spaced out into another vision. Jasper being the man he is stopped talking and waited for Alice to come back. Talk about good timing.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked in a concerned voice after she was back.

"Nothing, we're just getting a new student. She's a vampire but a vegetarian and won't be a problem to us." While she said the last part she looked at me funny.

Jasper oblivious to that thought she was leaving something out but didn't ask.

"Rose?" I looked at Alice," You wanna go shopping?"

The way Alice looked at me told me two things. 1. I better go and 2. She knew I was hiding something. Fuck!

"Sure . . . why not?"

I gave Emmett a peck on the cheek as a good bye and followed Alice towards here canary yellow Porsche.

Once we got to the mall she parked and turned off the car but didn't get out.

"Alice?" it was very unusual for her not to rush into the mall immediately.

"Rose, you would never hide anything from me right?"

Great just great, something in her vision must have tipped her of that I was hiding something.

"Of course I would never hide anything from you Alice!" well except that I had a sister but she's dead so it doesn't matter right? Right?

"Well then explain this . . . Why did I see you running at _vampire_ speed at the new girl at school to hug her?"

What the hell!

"Alice, you of all people should know that the only vampires I know are you, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett and the Denalis"

"Well, still I think you know her because when you hugged her you looked _happy _. . . " I froze when she said that. I mean I can never be completely happy without Bells, "and I have never seen you that happy. Not even after you found Emmett" **(AN: I know Alice and Jasper come in last but Alice kept on having visions of them) **

I spoke without thinking" The only time I was ever _truly_ happy was when . . . "SHIT! I can't tell Alice about Bella. I mean I trust her and all but it still hurts to think about her.

"When what Rose? I know you are hiding something from everybody!" She has a point but I am not going to tell her. It is my little secret and I refuse to share it.

"Fine I have a secret but I am not telling you!"

Alice looked like she could cry. But all she did was turn the car back on and start to drive home.

"What Alice, no shopping?" I was trying to lighten the mood since she hasn't talked to me yet and it was kinda an awkward silence.

"No I'm not in the mood anymore."

Wow! I must have hurt her big time. Shit Jasper was going to kill me if he found out I made Alice not want to go SHOPPING!

**A/N: so there it is. Marie1000's work. Mine will be coming next. I hope you enjoy my writing. 'Til next time bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone Death's Girl here. I have put my story Isabella Alexis Potter on hold until I finish this story. I am sorry for all of those who would much rather me finish that one first, but until then please enjoy this story and even if you don't please review and tell me what you think.**

RPOV

I can't believe I made Alice not want to shop. I am such a horrible person.

We got home and Alice immediately ran upstairs. Not even thirty seconds later Jasper was down here. He had me pinned to the wall. "What did you do to her?" he yelled in my face. I sighed and began, "Normally it's like we can tell each other anything. But there is this one thing that I can't bring up even with her. It hurts too much to talk about. And I told her that we shouldn't keep secrets then she asked what was bothering me and I told her that I couldn't tell her. We came home. Look Jasper I'm really sorry, but even with Emmett I've only talked to him about it once." He nodded and walked away. I went and got ready for school.

We got to school about one hour later. Alice was still ignoring me. I sighed grabbed her arm and dragged her into the forest. I said, "Fine Alice you win. I'll tell you who she is. Her name is Isabella Hale she is my younger sister. I went out on a date with Royce even though I knew she hated him. I got turned into a vampire. She died a year later. Are you happy now? 'Cause I'm not." When I finished I walked away and sat in my car crying. I didn't care who saw me I was mourning my baby sister.

School passed by slowly when I finally went in during third period. Now its lunch. I was about to sit down when I heard Lauren say, "And finally the blonde girl there next to Emmett is Rosalie Hale. She's a total Ice Queen bitch." I was about to stand up and leave when I heard a small voice say, "Rose?" I turned to see a girl staring at me. She had long brown hair, golden eyes and pale skin. "Bells?" I whispered A huge smile spread across her face. She ran at me. I hugged her spinning her around in circles. I sat down and pulled her to sit on my knee.

"Everyone this is my baby sister Bella." They all smiled at me. Bella spoke "Rose what happened to you? You went on your date with Royce and never came back. I told you he was no good." I took a deep breath, "We went on our date then met up with some of his friends they were all drunk and well… You can guess the rest. What about you?" She said, "Well I was kidnapped by a man with bright red eyes. His name was James. Everyday he beat me then one day I bleed out and he couldn't resist my blood. He bit me, and then he got up and walked away. Three days later I was a vampire."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We all went our separate ways to go to class.

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my own work let me know what you think please. Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey so I know that I haven't updated recently. But I have a very, very, very good reason. And my reason can be summed up into one little tiny word, NaNoWriMo. You see my goal was to write fifty thousand words in one month. And since I am on schedule I decided to write you a chapter. So here goes I will try to make it a little longer to make up for all of the time that I haven't updated.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Part of Twilight it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The plot of this story belongs to Marie1000, but everything after chapter 1 is mine.**

BPOV

I finished unpacking all of the boxes, and putting the new furniture in the house. I don't really know why I decided to move to Forks Washington. But I was trying to decide where I would move to, and I felt this pull towards Forks. I'm not sure exactly what it means, but I decided I would follow it, and well here I am. I start Forks High School as a junior tomorrow. Just great.

I drove to school on my midnight black Ducati. When I got into the parking lot I parked next to a shiny silver Volvo. Unfortunately for the owner of this car I scratched it and left a small dent. I quickly walked off towards the main office before anyone could notice or the owner of the car could come back. I got my schedule:

Trigonometry (ugh )

Literature in writing (Oh yeah!)

Global History (Yes! Perfect!)

Spanish (Muy Bien)

Lunch

Biology (Wonderful… not)

Gym (ugh, again)

I have always loved to write. In fact if you've ever heard of n author named L.J. Smith that's my cover name. Trigonometry isn't really my best subject or my favorite, but I can do it. I am amazing in Biology but I hate it. Then there's gym. I hate gym too. I have to run a human pace and mind my strength around the pathetic humans. Ugh it's awful.

My day passed by kind of slow but not too slow. The classes I liked went slow which made it seem like I had more time in the class. Then the classes that I hate went by so fast that I almost didn't notice them. I met a girl named Jessica Stanley. Man she can talk, does she ever shut up? There was another girl named Angela Weber. She was quiet but I could tell we would be great friends.

It was now lunch time. Jessica was talking, big surprise. I only picked up on a few things that she said. Things like "Edward Cullen", "Emmett Cullen", and "Alice Cullen." Then I saw two blond kids walk in. They were laughing at something. One of them looked a lot like Rose. But what really caught me off guard was that they were vampires.

Now I was listening to Jessica talk. "Who are those two kids that just walked in?" I asked. She turned around and looked at them. When she turned back she said, "Those are the Hale twins. Jasper Hale is the boy the one who looks like he's in pain. And the other one is Rosalie Hale. She's like a total ice queen bitch." I knew she looked like Rose. Please let it be her and not just someone that looks like her and has the exact same name. I stood up and walked over to her. When I was standing behind her I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Then I spoke, "Rose?" Her head whipped around and she looked at me. Slowly a smile crept across her face, "Bells?" I smiled and nodded. She stood up and I threw my arms around her and she lifted me up and spun me around. We hugged for a long time. When we let go off each other and everyone in the cafeteria was looking at us. "What?" Rose yelled to them and they all returned to what they were previously doing.

She sat down and pulled me down to sit on her lap. She wrapped her arms around me to make sure that I didn't go anywhere. We got confused looks from her family. She just said, "I got my baby sister back" with so much happiness. I asked her what happened to her and her smile immediately fell. "we went on our date then met up with some of his friends they were all drunk and well… you can guess the rest. What about you?" She said. I was seeing red when I began to tell y story. "Well I was kidnapped by a man with bright red eyes. His name was James. Every day he would beat me. Then one day he spilled my blood and couldn't resist. He bit me, and then he got up and walked away. Three days later I was a vampire." Rose looked so upset.

"Um Rose who are they?" She smiled sheepishly and introduced me to her family. Alice and her mate Jasper. Edward the only single one and her husband Emmett. Emmett looked a little intimidating so I coward away from him. Rose saw this and said, "Aw don't worry Em is just a big goofball." He smirked and said, "Welcome to the family Baby-Bell." Rose smacked him on the back of his head and I laughed.

Just then the bell rang and I went to Biology. I had Biology with Edward and we finished our lab in about ten minutes then talked for the rest of the time. I had gym with Emmett and Angela. I liked them both, but I wanted to spend time with my big sister I just got her back.

At the end of the day Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all had detention for fighting. When they finally got here the parking lot was empty except for Alice, Rose, and I. Edward walked over to the silver Volvo that was next to my motorcycle. "What the Hell happened to my car?" Then he saw my bike and held it over his head. He was about to throw it when I yelled, "Throw my bike and I destroy your car! I can fix that little scratch and the dent later!" He put my bike down. Ha ha ha ha I have the power.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people I'm back for the second time today. I know it's great but I feel like I owed you because I haven't updated at all this month. So here is the next chapter of Sisters Meant to Be**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the plot of this story. Please enjoy anyway though.**

When Edward put my bike down I was invited to the Cullen house. I followed behind them as they led me to the outskirts of Forks. Once I had parked my bike in the driveway I ran over to Rose and took her hand in mine. When we were at the front door Rose gave my hand an encouraging squeeze, and we walked into the extravagant house. I gasped as we walked from the front door to the living room. It was beautiful.

"Carlisle, Esme can you come here please I need to talk to you about something." Seconds later there were two other people… vampires standing in the doorway. One was a man with blond hair slicked back wearing a lab coat. The other was a woman she had caramel hair framing her heart-shaped face. In her hand was a gardening trowel. They were giving me strange looks. When I started to shrink into Rose for support she gave my hand another squeeze. Then she spoke up. "Mom, Dad this is kind of hard for me to tell you, but-"She was cut off by Emmett saying, "Rose its ok I'll tell them. Rose has realized that she's lesbian and she let me for Isabella." Rose got up and smacked him on the back of the head. Everyone else except Carlisle and Esme were on the ground laughing. Their eyes were wide as saucers making it even funnier. Then they turned to Rose, "is he serious?" Rose sighed in frustration and grabbed the front of Emmett's shirt. She pulled his lips to hers and they shared a very heated kiss. "Ok eww I don't need to see my big sister and brother-in-law make-out." They pulled away laughing. Esme and Carlisle's eyes widened even more if that's possible. Then they relaxed when they realized that Rose and Emmett were still together. Then they smiled and hugged me. I heard them murmur a "welcome to the family Isabella." I smiled and said, "um… its Bella actually." They smiled at me to let me know that they understood.

Rose came over to me and took my hand as she led me around the house. When we got to the second floor she led me over to a room at the end of the hall. When she opened the door it was a pig-sty. There were clothes all over the floor. I had only made it three steps into the room when heard a small _Crack._ I bent down and picked up a now broken pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. I laughed and Rose turned around, and when she saw what was in my hands she looked mortified. "This is kinda kinky don't ya think?" I asked giggling. I heard laughs from downstairs. She looked like she would be blushing if she could. Then as I was on my way over to the closet to see what else she had she blocked the door. I laughed then tried to push my way past her. My attempts were futile though as she just pushed me back away from the door and onto the couch. I fell down then immediately stood back up. I didn't want to sit anywhere my sister had, had sex. She gave me a look and said, "don't worry I just bought it. It's brand new." So I reluctantly sat down. She sat next to me.

"So what happened to Mom and Dad after I supposedly died?" I swallowed the venom that was in my mouth and began to tell her. "Well Mom went crazy she actually killed Royce and all of his friends. Dad he kept insisting that you were alive. He wouldn't stop looking. Until one day he just never came home. We never found him. Why do you look so guilty? You killed those foul idiots didn't you?" She just nodded her head. I gave her a sad smile.

We talked for a few more hours when I decided to go home and get ready for school.

**A/N: so what do you think of this chapter? Leave me a review. Oh and I've decided not to wait until I finish this story to update my other story so please go check it out. Oh and I put a poll up on my profile about my other story please go check it out. I also put one up for this story please go answer the question. And to conclude this author's note I respect all of my readers so if you have any ideas that you think might help me with this story please send me a PM. Thanks until next time bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey I'm back. So how many of you that are also fans of my other story are A reviewing it and B found it either, creepy, stupid or funny that I had to update on a kindle? Anyway one more thing… I want to give a HUGE thank you and a shout-out to jessgold94. Thanks so much. Now onto the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Today has been the worst day of my life for many, many, many years. This day will haunt me for the rest of eternity. This is the anniversary of the day I was kidnapped and the day that my mother killed herself, I think, I never really got many details from it because there wasn't much to go by in the police report. I dressed in all black to mourn the death of my mom. When I got to school the Cullens were waiting for me.

I stepped off of my bike and walked over to them with a detached expression. Rose gave me a look that said "you will tell me what's wrong." And held compassion and sadness. I tried to cheer up after that but I just could not be happy if I would never see my parents again. It hurt to know that they die because I went missing and was proclaimed dead only a year after Rose died. That's when I realized that James must have known that. That has to be why he chose that day to both capture and "kill" me. I was no longer filled with pain and hurt, but now I was pissed as hell. If I ever saw that no good bastard ever again I was going to personally torture him and make him pay for my parent's death.

The day passed by incredibly slow. By third period I just wanted to go home and sit in the corner crying until I was ready to go back to their graves. That's what I would have done if it weren't for Rose having Alice watch all of my decisions and warn her when I was going to leave so she could stop me. Today has literally been the worst day ever.

The day only got worse when the final bell rang and I was pulled over to Alice's car then pushed into it. She drove me to their "house" more like a mansion if you ask me. I was pushed into the living room where there were Happy Birthday banners set up everywhere. When I turned around everyone was standing there smiling at me. Well that is until they saw the hostility in my expression. I didn't want to be happy. There was nothing to celebrate on this date. I quickly made my way out the back door and I could hear them all following, but I didn't care I just kept running until I got to the little rundown shack that I called home.

I ran in the front door, up the stairs, into my room locking the door behind me, and then I quickly masked my scent and jumped out the window running into the forest. As I hit the forest line I heard them breakdown my bedroom door. I just pushed myself faster so they wouldn't be able to see me if they looked out the window which I knew they would. After running for ten minutes I ran into something, or I should say someone. "Oh I am so sor- "that's when I looked up and saw four vampires. Three of which were smirking at me the last one was giving me a curious look. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere I just didn't know where. "Ah Isabella long time no see. So lovely to see you again. Well you know me and from the looks of it you know, or at least should know, my newest colleague. Isabella meet Mr. Robert Hale." He said and I gasped, this was my father. Standing in front of me was my father. I didn't have time to process that as I was thrown through the forest and into a large boulder which buckled and became dust. Now it was on.

**(Sorry if you wanted to read a battle. I just don't have the attention for that)**

In the end I managed to kill James and the red haired female Victoria. But the darker male Laurent got away. I was covered in new bites and would have to get Carlisle or someone to help me reattach my right arm from the elbow down. I looked over at my dad and in that moment I saw the recognition and the relief in his eyes. "Oh my baby I was so worried. I thought you weren't going to survive that. I just got you back I can't lose you again." I hugged him as best as I possibly could while still holding onto the piece of my arm. "Come on dad, you need to see someone else." He reluctantly nodded and followed me as I ran past my house. I quickly smelled the air to find out that it was empty so they were at the Cullen place.

When we arrived I heard sobs emitting from Rose and Emmett's room. I quickly flashed up there to find Rose sitting in the corner sobbing. I quickly ran over to her, with Dad trailing behind me, and I pulled her into my arms. She began to push me away she still had yet to look up at me. "I said I just want to be along, why can't you people just respect that?" I was shocked. Why was she so upset? Why was she pushing me of all people away? Did something happen between her and Emmett?

"Ok Rose, but when you want to talk I'll be downstairs." I told her giving her one last squeeze. As I was walking out the door with Dad in front of me I felt something close around my wrist. I looked behind me and saw Rose and somehow she had tears, yes actual tears, like drops of venom falling down her cheeks. "Bella?" she whispered.

**A/N: I know that you guys probably think that I suck about now because I haven't updated in so long and I'm really sorry. My grandma was in the hospital and I was spending as much time as possible with her. I will hopefully have an update for Isabella Alexis Potter soon. I have yet another poll up on my profile about a story that I might like to write when I finish one of the stories that I'm working on now. I love you all REVIEW. And goodbye.**


	6. AN so very sorry

**Hey everyone,**

**so I know that you wanted an update, but I just got my report card. I failed my Biology midterm almost failing the course so for right now I don't have a laptop. i am really sorry. I might get it back in about 5 weeks. i am really sorry to all of you. i will try to update on my kindle again, but that took so long to write. I will try. Also I have a poll up on my profile. It has been up for a while and nobody has voted on it. One final thing... When I finish the stories that I am writing which will probably end soon, because the longer I make a story the more it begins to suck, I am going to write another one. The problem is that I have no ideas. that is where all of my fabulous readers come in. Send me a PM with an idea for a story that I could write. Please. Once more SORRY and I LOVE YOU ALL. Bye for now**

**-ME**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone yes I realize that I suck. It has been over three months since I updated and I'm sorry. But here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the plot of this story**

"Bella?" She whispered. I turned around to see her and she ran up to me tackling me to the ground. I gave a small chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Don't you dare laugh at me you have got a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled at me. I sat up and held her as she explained that a dark skinned vampire had knocked on the front door. He had introduced himself as Laurent and had told them that I was in trouble. He told them that his quote coven unquote was killing me and that they wouldn't be able to save me no matter what they did. Then they heard screaming coming from an Eastern direction in the forest so they took off running for it and when they got there they found a huge fire going. The remains were so charred that they were unidentifiable so they just kind of assumed it was me. They had been sulking ever since.

I held her on my lap as she sobbed into my shoulder. When she calmed down a little bit I motioned for Dad to come over. He slowly, even for a human it would be slow, walked over and kneeled down next to me. When Rose looked up at him she gasped and threw her arms around him. "Oh Daddy I missed you so much!" Dad held her as she cried again. I exited the room to let them have their moment and walked into the living room. The moment I was in I was tackled by about 6 vampires all telling me how worried they were about me.

We talked for about three hours when Rose and Dad walked down the stairs laughing. Rose was leaning on Dad to stay upright and Dad had an arm around her shoulders to steady her. I laughed at the sight, but apparently Emmett didn't think it was too great seeing as he was growling at Dad. Rose and I both crouched down in front of him. We had already lost him once we were not going to lose him again. Emmett looked hurt when he saw his mate defending someone else. Rose must have noticed this because she straightened up and said, "Em, I love you so much. But I will not lose my father again if I can help it." Everyone looked confused so I took pity on them, "everyone this is Rose's and my father. Our biological father." They all relaxed at that and the hurt look on Emmett's face vanished. "Daddy this is my husband and mate Emmett McCarthy Cullen. I found him when he was being mauled by a bear and carried him to Carlisle to have to ask Carlisle to change him. He agreed obviously." Dad scowled at Em then turned to Rose and voiced his opinion, "Rosalie I do not approve. I mean he is huge how do I know he isn't abusing you or something? With those kinds of muscles it is possible." Rose looked hurt that Dad didn't approve. Emmett looked apprehensive that if Father didn't approve of him Rose might leave him. To be honest I was afraid of that too Rose was always "Daddy's Little Girl" and did everything that he told her to do. But apparently she had changed, because she got up from her seat next to Dad, walked over to Emmett, sat down on his lap, turned to Dad, said "I don't give a damn what your opinion of him is. If you want me to break up/ Divorce Emmett then you can go to hell" Then she kissed Emmett as if there was nobody else here.

It must have gotten too much for Jasper because he was soon making out with Alice and projecting lust through the room. Soon Edward and I were making out like the horny teenagers that we were and the rest of the couples had fled to their rooms. Leaving Edward and I on the couch and Dad on the recliner. He looked like he might explode at any moment. "Isabella Hale get off of that boy right now! I don't approve of him for you either!" I just put my left hand in Edward's hair holding him to me and gave my dad the middle finger behind my back. He began to sputter some random nonsense. Then I started to undo the buttons on Edward's shirt. He slipped mine over my head and I slid his off of his shoulders.

Suddenly I was ripped off of Edward. My Dad was holding me and he was seething. "If you don't want me to tell them about you-know-who **(A/N: No I am not talking about the Dark Lord for all of you Harry Potter fans) **and you know that I will. Now tell him that you can't see him anymore." I began to cry. I didn't want to do that to either Edward or myself, but I wasn't quite ready for them all to know about… Him. "Well Edward you heard the man. I can't see you anymore. I'm sorry." I said trying to stop my voice from shaking. Edward looked shocked. "But Bella you were just arguing about that. Why did you just decide to agree with him? What about us? And who is this 'he' that you keep talking about?" He said and he just looked so sad that I had to stop myself from throwing myself at him. It was really hard to do too.

As I finished talking the doorbell rang and I went to answer the door. The person on the other side was somebody that I never thought I would see again… "Brian?"

**A/N: Yes I did have to end it like that again. Now if you think you know who Brian is tell me in a review or keep it to yourself and wait for the next update and find out if you were in fact correct. I still would really, really, really appreciate a review. Anyway I have to ask this question… ****ARE ANY OF MY LOVELY READERS NERDFIGHTERS?**** And yes it had to be that big because nobody would read it if it wasn't. 'Til next time goodbye and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello I am trying to make up for my lack of updates. So here is the next chapter of Sisters Meant to be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

"Brian?" I asked in shock. I thought I would never see him again. I thought he was dead. When he nodded at me smiling I threw myself at him. He pulled me up into his arms and spun me in circling. He held me tight to him. "Oh My God I thought I would never see you again. Look at you, you got so big. I missed you so much. I visited your grave every year. I was actually going to head out this weekend and spend a week there. I am just so glad your back." I rambled on and on just enjoying the feeling of being close to him. "I know and I feel the same way. You definitely look better than the last time I saw you." As he said this he set me on my feet and looked me up and down. As he did that we heard a growl and turned around there on the porch were the Cullens looking completely shocked, Edward looking hurt and heartbroken, and Dad looking ecstatically at the two of us.

"Oh My God Brian. It has been too long. It is good to have you back in the family." Dad said coming forward and the two men hugged. I couldn't believe Brian was actually here right now. "Brian I love you so much. Please don't ever do that to me again. After I was changed I went back and they said you had disappeared. I was so heartbroken." I began to sob uncontrollably as he pulled me to him and rubbed my back. "I know I was kidnapped by a nomadic vampire named James took me out of the house told me I smelled just like you only with a more masculine and earthy scent. He held me in some weird place for years before he bit me. That's when that guy came in pulled him off of me bartered his freedom for mine. And I was set free." He pointed to Dad. "Thank you so much Dad. Brian James is dead. Gone forever!"

"Bells you lived with him?" Rose yelled in a harsh tone. I turned to her and said, "Well yeah it would have been really weird if we weren't" Edward looked at me extremely hurt. I turned to Rose not able to look at Edward when he was this hurt. I grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him over to Rose. When the Cullens wouldn't let us through I let go of Brian's hand and grabbed Rose's and pulled her over to him. "Rosalie I want you to meet your nephew Brian Nathan King." I said Rose's mouth fell open. Then she got a look of confusion on her face and she seemed to be thinking about something. "Wait a minute 'King?" She asked. I looked down at the ground venom tears pooling in my eyes and partially obstructing my view I whispered "I was your replacement Rose. I was pledged to Royce after you disappeared-"she gasped and I continued, "then he disappeared so I got promised to Nathan. He was no better than Royce. On our wedding night he raped me. Then every night after that he forced himself on me and about two weeks later I fell pregnant. Dad, Nathan, and all of the Kings were excited I was the only one that wasn't. But nobody cared what I wanted so I had Brian nine months later. That's when Nathan started to beat me. One day it was so bad that I was left to die and a vampire turned up and changed me. I went back to find Brian but everyone was gone. Then I started looking for you Rose." By the end I was sobbing on Brian's shoulder again. He rubbed my back and told me that it was all over now.

When I had calmed down some I turned towards the Cullens they were all sad. Then I saw Rose sobbing into Emmett's shoulder. I went over al pulled her into a hug. That's when I realized something very important. Now that they knew about Him I could be with Edward. So when Rose stopped crying I walked over to Edward "I'm so sorry I didn't want you to treat me different because of what Nathan did." I whispered looking down at my feet. He put a finger under my chin so that I had to look at him. When I looked up he brought his lips to mine in a kiss that could rival one of Rose and Em's. It portrayed love and passion. That is until someone cleared their throat. We pulled away to see Dad glaring at Edward. Brian walked up to us and shook Edward's hand then turned to me. "Mom there is someone I want you to meet. Come on out. Mom I would like you to meet Laura my mate." He said as a pretty blond walked out of the woods. She walked forwards shyly and walked up to me. "It is nice to finally meet you." She said as Brian put his arm around her waist and kissed her head. She smiled at him and then they turned around and a small girl in a pink sun dress came running over to them. "And our daughter Lillian Marie Hale. We named her after both Rose and Laura's mother and my mother." Brian said, but nobody was paying much attention. We were all trying to figure out what Lillian was. She was pale and fast, but she had a heart beat. "Brian what is she?" I asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to. He looked scared for a minute "She's not an immortal child I promise." He then saw that nobody thought that he explained, "It's Laura's power. She can allow vampires to have children. She is half vampire and will stop aging when she reaches 18. She has hard skin and blood. A heartbeat and she can run at vampire speed. She can eat human food, but prefers blood. And she ages like a normal human." She came skipping over to me and jumped into my arms. "Hi Grandma Daddy talks about you a lot." She said. I laughed at her she was just too cute. I hugged her to me and she snuggled into my chest and about a minute later she was asleep. I had missed this part of having a baby.

Laura came up to me and took Lil out of my hand and gave her to Brian. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me a few miles into the woods. I could tell whatever she wanted to talk about was private so I put up my shield to stop everyone from knowing what was going on. "Um… uh… Bella I saw the longing in your eyes when you were holding Lil and I was wondering if you maybe wanted another baby? You would be pregnant for about two months then you would give birth." I threw my arms around her in a bear hug and said "Yes" into her ear.

**a/N: So what do you think? It's longer than usual. Please review. So how many of you were right about who Brian was?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone. Today is my birthday and I figured why not give you all something? So here is the next installment of Sisters Meant to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

I threw my arms around her in a bear hug and said "Yes" into her ear. We walked back to everyone who was still in the backyard. The boys all decided to start a small football game. The women were all playing with little Lillian. She had all of us wrapped around her little fingers in no time. Whenever Brian's team would score she would jump up and down and clap her little hands excitedly. The boys would all laugh and continue their game. When Emmett tackled Brian to the ground she jumped up and walked over to Emmett. She pushed his leg then pointed her little finger at him. "Don't huwt my Daddy." She said in her cute little voice that was just made even cuter when she confused her "r" sound with a "w" sound. Emmett looked to be having a hard time not laughing. Brian got up and picked up his daughter. "thank you baby. Now why don't you go play with grandma. Ok?" he asked softly and she nodded and ran over to me. I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

About forty-five minutes later the boys came in. Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward looking upset and Brian, Dad, and Jasper looked smug. You could just tell who won by the smugness that came off of Brian, Jasper, and Dad in waves. I, Esme, and, Rose all groaned this was going to be a long night of complaining and bitching from our mates and we all shared a look that said if they went on for more than fifteen minutes we were setting in a punishment. A punishment that they would hate. A no sex punishment. And depending on how long they ranted would be how long they went without. Every minute over fifteen would be one day. We always bet that Emmett would have the longest restriction.

We all went up to our own rooms. Edward began his rant about how they cheated. How they used Lillian to win. They used her cuteness to charm Emmett into being afraid to tackle Brian. He went on for an hour. I would tell him about his restriction tomorrow.

The next day we were all sitting in the living room. I turned to Rose. "How long?" I asked she turned to me "thirty" Then Esme added in her answer "15" Then they look at me I groaned then answered "45" They both laughed at me. I glared at them then hit Edward in the back of the head. "Ow babe what was that for?" He asked. Oh right I forgot we didn't tell them about their punishment. "For every minute over fifteen that you ranted about how unfair the football game yesterday was it was one day without sex. You ranted for an hour so you get no sex for 45 days. Which means that I don't get any for forty-five days." His mouth hit the ground as I finished explaining. Carlisle and Emmett were laughing I guess they didn't realize that they had that punishment also. "I hate to break it to you but Emmett your restriction is thirty days and Carlisle's is fifteen days. Rose, Esme, and I all did the same thing." Their laughs turned into sobs. They crawled over to their mates to try to beg for forgiveness. It didn't work on any of us. We just walked away from them.

**A/N: Yes I know it wasn't very good. I'm sorry but I have a bit of writer's block that I am trying to work out and this was just an idea that popped into my head. Leave me a review please. It would be the best birthday present I can get. Love you all Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm back with another update for you all. But I just want to say that in a couple of weeks i will be going away to a soccer camp for 5 days. It starts on a Sunday and ends on a Thursday. I hope to update the Friday or Saturday that I get back though. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do however own Brian, his mate and his daughter.  
**

Finally Edward's forty five day restriction was up and we were going to try to make our baby with the help of Brian's mate. I owed her a lot for this and so did every other female in the house. Yesterday she had sat us down in the living room and talked to us about the decision.

*~*~ Flashback~*~*

We were all sitting in the living room at the insistence of Laura. None of us had any idea why she had told us to gather in the living room at this time today, but we were all anxious to find out.

Just then Laura walked in. She sat down on the chair across from us with a serious expression on her face. She looked at us then began to speak, "alright the reason I wanted to talk to all of you is because of my gift. I talked to all of you about the possibility of me giving you children of your own. You all agreed and I am happy to do this for you. But there are things that you need to know about the choice that you have made. First is that all of your pregnancies will have differences. Even if they are very minuscule they are there. Second your kids will be half vampire even though all of you are vampires and your mates are vampires. Third your pregnancies will be accelerated at different rates. My theory is that both Bella's and Esme's will be the most accelerated for the simple reason that they have both already had children. Esme's more so than Bella's because its been longer for Bella. As for Rose and Alice only time can tell. I just wanted to let you know in case any of you want to wait a little longer. But this would be great revenge against your mates for the baseball game." Nobody was backing out of this.

We even decided to make it even worse hell for them by all getting pregnant at the same. This would be fun.

*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*

So now here are Edward and I hoping that this will work. I would feel bad for Laura who has to concentrate, through all of the noises and distractions Brian is sure to make, all night to make sure this works on all of us the first night. I will feel bad for her in the morning though. Right now I'm too excited about having my own baby with Edward instead of an asshole that I don't care about and who doesn't care about me. Here's hoping.

The next morning I was sent running out of bed by a turning in my stomach. Even with my vampire speed I just made it to the bathroom in time to throw up. Edward came in looking frantic. Which quickly turned confused when I looked up smiling. "It worked." I heard all of the other women in the house saying the same thing to their mates. When the men realized what happened and groaned in unison. Oh yes this would be very fun.

**A/N: So what do you think? Review please. Also I have a chapter put up in my story Isabella Alexis Potter asking for some help finding a story. As soon as I get the name of that story I will replace that update with an actual chapter. So if you are also a fan of that story please go see if you can help me. Love you all review. Bye!  
**


	11. MISSION FANFICTION

_**MISSION FANFICTION**_

_**The mission is to get to hold a convention in the USA and in UK for all the members around the world.**_

_**To help I need everyone on the site to email and tell them that you demand a convention in your area!**_

_**:D**_

_**~SwitzerlandIsEffingAwesome &**_

_**POST THIS TO YOUR PROFILE TO GET THE WORD TO SPREAD!**_

_**Much appreciation!**_


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I'm back and this is the next chapter of my story. Also this year I will be doing NaNoWriMo and for my story I need a lot of names. If some of you could give me a few stereotypical football and cheerleader names it would help a lot. When I set up my account I will put the link up on my profile and if any of you are doing it you can add me as a writing buddy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**EPOV (HeHe I just had to)**

Oh. My. God. If I had known it would be this hard to keep up with Bella and the rest of the girls, but mostly Bella, I never would have suggested we have any kids. One moment she's all happy, then she gets mad at me for no reason. Or yesterday she asked me to make her an omelet with cheese, bacon, and mushrooms. So no matter how bad it smelled I made it for her. But when I called her down to come eat she made it three steps into the kitchen then bolted for the bathroom and was violently sick. Then when she finished getting sick she was pissed at me for making something like that that would make her sick. The rest of the girls were no better. Bella and Esme were the closest to giving birth. It was only about three to four days away now.

But I just can't take it anymore. Me and the rest of the guys are going out. They can fight amongst themselves. So for the next three days we will be in New York City. We all packed a small bag while the girls hunted. We were going to take the Jeep and the Volvo. As soon as we were on the road I told everyone to turn off their cell phones so that we didn't have to hear the girls bitching at us just yet. We would take the tongue lashings and punishments like men when we got back.

Twelve hours later, with the help of our vampire driving we were pulling up to the hotel that I had made reservations for on the way up. It had a bar just off the side of the lobby and a couple really nice ballrooms. Not that we would use those. We agreed that we would all go and get settled into our rooms, get cleaned up a bit, and meet in the bar in an hour. With that we separated and headed to our own separate rooms.

When I got up to my room and put my bag down I noticed something really really bad. My wedding ring was missing. It must have fallen off while I was packing and I was in such a hurry that I didn't notice. Ah whatever I bet Bella won't even notice it anywhere. She'll be too busy with whatever it is that pregnant women do.

I headed down to the bar. We had a few drinks but weren't really drunk… yet. So we maybe kind of used our vampire good looks and natural charm to get the bar tender to sell us each a bottle of Jack. It worked and about ten minutes later we were back and buying more drinks. Then we played a little bit of Never Have I Ever… I went first "Never have I ever regretted anything more than telling my wife that it was alright to get pregnant." They all looked shocked and they all took drinks. "Edward isn't that a little bit harsh man. I mean yeah sure they are getting on my nerves too, but I would never regret telling her that I wanted a kid." Emmett said. I couldn't believe it. None of them regretted it with all of the annoying shit they were doing. I spoke up, "seriously guys it's more than just a bit annoying. I can't believe that you guy don't regret it." Then I walked away back up to my room leaving them sitting at the table shocked. I heard something beeping and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I wonder how that got on. I looked at the screen and saw that I had just ended a call. I checked who it was and what I saw cleared the haze the alcohol left in my head. I had just butt dialed then proceeded to tell Bella that I regretted telling her I wanted kids. I grabbed my bags from my room and ran back downstairs. My family was still at the bar table. They were whispering amongst each other, but could care less right now. "Guys we have to go home like right now. While we were talking and I was slightly drunk I butt dialed Bella and she picked up. She heard everything that I said. And to make matters worse I accidentally left my wedding ring somewhere at home. We have to go home so that I can apologize to her." They all sprang into action. Everyone except Brian went to get their bags. He had me pinned to the wall by my throat. He moved so that his mouth was right next to my ear and spoke in the most menacing tone I had ever heard him use, "If anything bad happens to my mother because of you I will rip you apart and burn the pieces myself." Then everyone returned with their bags and we left.

**BPOV**

The boys had just up and left while the girls and I were out hunting. When we got home and saw that Esme was distraught the rest of us were just plain pissed. And not even twenty minutes after Esme started crying she went into labor. We tried to call the boys, but none of them had their phones on. That pissed me off, but we delivered little baby Carlie Megan Cullen without a hitch. Unfortunately as Carlie took her first breath my water broke.

After around three hours I held little baby Anthony Edward Cullen and I couldn't be happier. I sent Alice and Rosalie upstairs to grab one of the little outfits we had bought for him. And although I didn't expect him to answer his phone I called Edward anyway just to tell him about his baby boy. It rang three times before miraculously he picked up. I put it on speaker so that everyone could hear what was said and everyone including Alice and Rose crowded around to hear better. "Hello Edward are you there?" I asked and I was met with a slightly slurred voice. Great Edward is drunk. "Never have I ever regretted anything more than telling my wife that it was alright to get pregnant." He said. We all gasped and I sobbed quietly. In was trying to tell myself that he was only saying that because he was drunk, and I knew I had been a bitch to him, but I thought he knew it was just, because of the hormones. "Edward isn't that a little bit harsh man. I mean yeah sure they are getting on my nerves too, but I would never regret telling her that I wanted a kid." Wow Emmett can be serious. Good to know. I hoped that Edward would agree and take back what he said, but what he did say crushed my hope and broke my heart into very very very tiny pieces, "seriously guys it's more than just a bit annoying. I can't believe that you guy don't regret it." Rose smashed my phone into little tiny pieces out of rage and so that I wouldn't have to hear anymore. Then Alice spoke in a small voice, "Bella maybe this is a really bad time to tell you this, but we found this sitting on top of Edward's dresser." She handed me his wedding ring and I lost it completely. I lifted Anthony into my arms and ran up to my room, placed him in his crib, and fell on my bed sobbing.

Maybe Edward decided that he didn't really want kids and this was his way of telling me that our marriage was over.

**A/N: So what do you think? Next chapter the boys turn their phones on and get home to find three kids and some very pissed off women.**

**Before I go please review and give me some names to use in my NaNoWriMo. Please and review even if you can't think of a name to help me out. I love you all. Bye for now.**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm back. And two updates in the same week! How awesome am I? I just want to let you know that this may be my last update for a while. I was playing soccer and I'm the goalie. But anyway I think I bruised a muscle in my thigh. Now I know what you're thinking "what does your thigh have to do with typing?" But I also got kicked in the head and have had a headache for like two weeks. And I dislocated my thumb and it hurts and it's hard to type without my thumb.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**EPOV**

Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. I had really fucked up. I just have to hope that I had called her and she didn't pick up and hadn't heard the message yet. It was better than the alternative, which is that she had called me and I had accidentally answered and she heard everything that I said. And I had to hope she didn't find my ring. "Hey guys turn your phones back on we need to know what is going on at home." I yelled to everyone in the car. Brian had a few missed calls, but no messages since his wife wasn't pregnant. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I however had a lot. We decided Emmett would go first. "Emmett Honey where are you? Your clothes are gone and I'm freaking out over here. Em I need you. Please you can't leave me. Not now I need you to get through this. Please call me back just to calm me down and let me know that you haven't left me. Please Em pl-" and Rose was cut off. The rest of them were the same, but the emotions were different. Some she was crying and in others she was threatening to rip his dick off and throw it into a fire.

We had Jasper go next and his were much the same. Carlisle and I did rock, paper, scissors to find out who went next. He lost. "Carlisle please come home I need you and so do the rest of us. We need a doctor to help us. This stress isn't helping any of us or any of our babies." The message was short and she cried throughout all of it. And she made us all feel like crap with the stress comment. The next one was different. She was still crying, but this one put us all on edge. "Carlisle wherever you boys went please come home. We all need our husbands. Anyway I just hope that wherever you are you're having fun. Hurry AHHHHHHHH!" and the message cut off with a blood curdling ear piercing scream that almost made Emmett swerve off the road. When we were back on the road Carlisle hurriedly put on the next message to find out what happened. This one was received almost two hours later. "Hey Carlisle, I just wanted to let you know that while you were out goofing around with the boys I gave birth to your daughter. Carlie Megan Cullen born four pounds six ounces and ten inches long. Say 'hi to Daddy baby' gbwajedeb." Then the message ended. Carlisle was crying so before we listened to his final message I would play mine.

There was nothing significant in mine so I hoped Bella hadn't heard my message or found my ring. But God just decided that he hated me today. Because Carlisle's final message was, "Carlisle Cullen you tell that dumbass son of mine Edward Anthony Mason Cullen that he is dead when he gets home. You tell him that he better get home soon and comfort his crying wife and son. And he better explain why his ring was left on his dresser. Yeah that's right Bella gave birth today. Anthony Edward Cullen 5 pounds eleven ounces twelve inches long. That son of a bitch has a lot of explaining to do. And what he said while dr-" She was cut off, but I knew what she was going to say and my un-beating heart broke into seven hundred million tiny little pieces. They punctured my lungs and I found it really hard to breathe through my broken sobs. Emmett floored the gas and began going over two hundred and fifty mph. **(A/N: Pure Fanfiction people don't send me a review or message saying a Jeep can't go that fast). **

We arrived home not too long after. They made me go in first none of them were getting punched in the face for me. I don't really blame them though so… here goes nothing.

I entered slowly and as soon as my foot crossed the threshold I was knocked flat on my back and I felt the crack in my face. I looked up and saw Esme. "Explain now. You have two minutes before I kick you out of my house. And even less if I don't like your answer. Go…"

**A/N: So what do you think? Review and let me know please! I love you bye!**


	14. URGENT

**URGENT**

**Whoever is reading this, whoever you may be, you need to know that this wonderful site, our beloved FanFiction is in danger of being closed down! This is serious! This is NOT a joke. A Bill could possibly be passed on January the 24th that will shut down a lot of sites-_INCLUDING THIS ONE. _Do you realise how little time is left? Today is the 20 of January! Do the maths. Yep, you were right, barely 4 days. This time ****NO ONE** can linger about and moan. **EVERYONE** can do this, **EVERYONE** should react. We're _all_ going to lose something here, whether it's a favourite story, a friend, or even a nice review! We're all in this **TOGETHER**!

The government is trying to take our world away from us! As cheesy as it sounds, I don't think I could survive without **EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! **This is the world where all my troubles turn to dust and **EVERYONE** loves the things that _I_ love as well, don't let them take all of this away!

Don't think that you _are_ alone just because you feel alone sitting in front of computer screen, this site has over **2 MILLION** members! Remember this, all **TWO MILLION** of you, we are** ALL** avid readers, we are** ALL** people that like writing, maybe not **ALL** but… You get the idea. We're all here for basically the same reasons, I can't stress how much this site means to me. If they shut it down… I don't know what I'll do. **BUT I KNOW** what to do now! I'm going to post this on every one of my stories to raise awareness! We are** STRONG**! Do I have to spell this out to get the message across to you? **W-E- -C-A-N- -D-O- -T-H-I-S!**

I'm not saying it's possible, I'm saying I **KNOW** we can do this. It's gut instinct, but I won't be right unless **YOU** whoever you are reading this, posts this on your profile or in a new chapter, preferably one with a lot of alerts on it. You **HAVE** to make a difference. We are all **UNIQUE, AMAZING, WONDERFUL** and **IMAGINATIVE** people, time to prove that we can do more than sit around chatting. We can beat the government! Do you know how many people there are in the US government? **19500**. Do you know how many people are in the UK government?** 650 MPs**. Can you imagine that?** 20 150 fat irritable adults vs. 2 000 000 adoring fan fiction fans** of many ages, full of compassion for their favourite characters! Do you know what the best part is? The government is always debating! Do we need a fricking**DEBATE** to know that we** LOVE** and by** LOVE** I mean **LOVE** this site?

Are you a fangirl, or even a fan_boy_? Perhaps you love Steve Leopard, Larten Crepsley, Darren Shan, Arra Sails, Lady Evanna or even *shudder* Desmond this site goes down, you will struggle to find people who feel the same. (Although, if you like Desmond, you'll struggle anyway XD)

Maybe you're sad that a book series ended. Maybe you want to write about what happened to Harry Potter's children, or after Darren died. If this site goes down, you can't keep the books alive. You can't share new stories of your favourite characters with the world.

**SO STOP THESE GOVERNMENT SHIT HEADS FROM TAKING OUR SITE!**

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017  
AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400  
AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891  
AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537  
CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600  
CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463  
DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345  
FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553  
GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999  
HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542  
IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574  
ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985  
IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506  
IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555  
KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304  
KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395  
LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170  
MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510  
ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883  
MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760  
MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220  
MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639  
MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644  
MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401  
NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311  
ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618  
NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600  
NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500  
NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030  
NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791  
NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020  
NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430  
OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111  
OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386  
PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444  
RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294  
SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417  
SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596  
TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757  
TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500  
UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933  
VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221  
VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697  
WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896  
WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855  
WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413  
WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268

Call those numbers** BEFORE** the twenty fourth!

Darren: WHAT? I didn't die for nothing you know!

Larten: This is terrible! I shall have to return to paradise after this!

Steve: THIS IS SO CRAP! I HAVE FANS ON HERE WHO FRICKIN ADORE ME! I WANT TO KILL THE GOVERNMENT!

Evra: Don't let them boss you around.

Mika: Keep the world of vampires alive.

Annie: It's up to YOU to help. Review, re-post this on your stories and profiles, even facebook. DO NOT LET THEM WIN! Spread the word.

Flamers: FLAME THE GOVERNMENT AS HARD AS YOU CAN!

Mary-Sue writers: Charm them into doing what you want!

Fangirls: In the words of Cheryl Cole, FIGHT FOR THIS LOVE!

Forbiddendawn: I hope you know what's coming for you, stupid government! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Me: There is no way on Earth that you are going to get away with this.

All of you, I'm talking to **ALL** of you. Don't bother reading this and just walking away, this world needs people who **REACT**! We were never alone, even when we felt like it, we** ARE** not alone now, **AND WE WILL NEVER, EVER BE ALONE! **I'm saying the truth, I'm speaking from the bottom of my heart! I don't care if I sound cheesy or angry or insane or weird. I will never give up! Please post this. Everyone needs to know! there are millions of us. Alert those millions!

**A/N: Hey there all of you. Please react to this and if the site is still up on the 24th I will be posting a new twilight story on the 25th**


	15. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

dsrtchck

Mad Hatter's Tea Party

Apocalyptic-Wasp

mOOca

Edger2deadly

LeadroftheEmoPenguins


End file.
